Mali
Mali is a large sized, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 1219 days old with citizens primarily of African ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mali work diligently to produce Silver and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Mali has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Mali allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Mali believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Mali will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Member of TTK Mansa Musa currently is an active member of the Priory in the Templar Knights, having taking a major role in the democratic process of reforming the alliance's constitution. Mere days after his arrival, The Templar Knights joined the Bipolar War. Following the early conclusion of the Bipolar War, The Templar Knights would soon be bound to join the TOP vs. C&G War. Participating in both wars, Mansa Musa was able to employ his extensive knowledge of warfare gained from the GATO vs. One Vision War and sustained negligible damage despite the nuclear scale of the conflict. Mansa Musa is currently a large sponsor of TTK's Post-War Relief Aid program. History in CSN As soon as Mali was created, Mansa Musa was recruited into the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations by a friend, and stayed with the Commonwealth until August 30 of 2007. Prior to this date, Mali prospered under the wings of the Commonwealth and Mansa Musa worked his way up to the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs, a position that he held from January to August 2007 (with a brief vacation in July of that year). Following Mansa Musa's nomadic experience (detailed below), Mansa Musa rejoined the Commonwealth on April 25 of 2008, two days prior the GATO - One Vision War. Mali was severely damaged during this war, having fought in defense of GATO with impossible odds. After the war, Mansa Musa served as Director of Education and then Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs in the alliance. By January 2010, Mansa Musa began to once more take an interest in CN Politics and found his political stances to differ from those of the Commonwealth. Leaving on peaceful terms, Mansa Musa departed to his current home in the Templar Knights. Nomadic History Following an argument regarding a power conflict between Mansa Musa's de facto powers and the new Judicial Branch's powers in CSN, Mansa Musa would come to be alienated from the alliance and would leave to help found the Cult of Richard on August 30, 2007. The alliance was founded largely by Oradow and his colleagues, with Mansa Musa acting as their representative in the public sphere. Mansa Musa remained with the Cult of Richard for several months, but was a foreigner amongst Oradow's social circle. In the end, the Cult descended into inactivity and Mansa Musa left to help found Awesome-O. Containing several notable Marooners, Awesome-O was a notable project but failed due to a power struggle amongst its Triumvirates. After the alliance's disbandment in one month following its founding, Mansa Musa left to join CORE at the bequest of an Awesome-O Triumvirate. The majority of Awesome-O dispersed, with very few actually leaving to join CORE. By the time CORE announced its decision to merge into The Dominion (which would later merge into Monos Archein), no remnants of Awesome-O remained in the alliance besides Mansa Musa. Once again alienated, Mansa Musa made the decision to not join The Dominion and instead, joined his colleague Shamed Monkey in The Tyberian Covenant. The Covenant consisted of several prominent ex-ONOS members that Mansa Musa had become friendly with during his CSN days as a diplomat to their alliance. Unfortunately, the alliance eventually descended into inactivity like the Cult of Richard had, leaving Mansa Musa decided to rejoin the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations on April 25 of 2008.